Girls In Black
by Giganicky
Summary: Blacklock City is a metropolis unfortunately plagued by crime. Here come Rias and Akeno, codename the Girls In Black, to save the day. Rated M for safety (some blood and gore, future Lemons). Open to chapter ideas.
1. Welcome to Blacklock

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first A/N I wrote! So, this series is based upon those buddy-cop shows of the '80s like _Starsky & Hutch_ and _Miami Vice_, and I decided to write this story because as of late I'm getting quite interested in this kind of shows. I've also been inspired by a _Gurren Lagann_ fan-comic which many of you should know: _DOUBLE K_.**

**So, what can I say other than, please enjoy this series!**

**Girls In Black**

Chapter 1. Welcome to Blacklock

**Blacklock City**

**August 13th, 2:25 PM**

**BCPD HQ, Gammabeam District**

**BGM: Markus Kienzl - "Dundy Lion"**

"A city of culture, diversity... And unfortunately a wretched nest of crime. This is Blacklock."

Said Inspector Hughes, boss of the Blacklock City Police Department, while stolidly scanning the panorama of the city.

"Inspector! Inspector!", said a policeman, while running towards the Inspector. "What is it?", Hughes asked. "Just look here!", the policeman quickly answered, while handing a piece of paper to Hughes. It contained the identikit of a prime suspect in the inquiry of a drug-smuggling circle.

"Armando Del Sol, Peruvian, born in 1975...", the Inspector analyzed the identikit. "Do we have any proof he could be involved in this smuggling circle?".

"One of our undercover units has met him last week.", the policeman responded. "He says he's one of the big guys in the night-time drug-smuggling circles of the city shallows, maybe around South Costello.".

"Hmmm, that's more than enough.", said Inspector Hughes. "Then, agent, call me "the two".".

"...Really? _Those _two? But they've just started their job as cops!".

"I know, agent. But I've heard those two are rather strong... Or should I say... Strong as hell.", said Inspector Hughes, with an optimist grimace.

"O-OK, then, I'll call them!", the policeman scuttled off to call "the two". But who are these two cops the two were talking about?

"This will be their first mission, a mission worthy of elite enforcers, but I know these two rookies have the capabilities of accomplishing it.", said the Inspector, while staring at the view of Blacklock, once again. "I'm talking about Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Or should I say... The _Girls In Black_."

**Same date, 11:30 PM**

**BGM: Glenn Frey - "Smuggler's Blues"**

"So... Here I have a bag of coke, straight from Bolivia, a good 1.5 pounds.", Armando offered a bag of cocaine to a civilian. "...I dunno. Lemme try it first.", said the unwilling guy.

Armando said no with his head. "Buy it or forget it.". The civilian sighed, and asked: "How much?".

"5 bucks.", said Armando.

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MOTHERFUCKER!**", a girl's voice was heard not far away. Suddenly, the silhouette of two gorgeous ladies were seen on top of a nearby building.

**BGM: Airbourne - "Back In The Game"**

"Oh shit, the cops!", a shocked Armando screamed, and ran away.

"Ara ara, where do you think you're going?", one of the girls, a raven black-haired bombshell, said with a voice worthy of a femme fatale. The two girls jumped from the building's top and chased Armando, who hijacked a car. Every road he was going, however, he would see the two lady cops blocking the way.

The other girl, a lovely crimson-haired lady, turned on her walkie-talkie and said: "This is Switch Princess. The suspect has done a 503 [car theft], currently 505 [reckless driving]. We need a vehicle to pursue him.".

"10-4 [OK], Switch Princess. A vehicle is on the way.".

A police cruiser immediately arrived. And the two girls quickly jumped in to arrest Armando. The crimson-haired one is behind the wheel, the black-haired one is instead trying to make the suspect stop by shooting thunderbolts at the vehicle. The smuggler won't go down that easy, however.

"This is Priestess of Lightning. We need a 10-40 [back-up] in our position.", said the black-haired beauty. "Roger, Priestess of Lightning. Back-up units are on their way.".

Meanwhile, the red-haired woman decided to use the strongest solo maneuver available: the PIT maneuver. "Get ready, you might feel dizzy after this.", she said. She surpassed the suspect car, slammed the handbrake and turned right in order to block him. It worked: Armando was forced to stop the car. He jumped out from it, and started running like crazy. The duo quickly stepped out of the car and started chasing him. The two girls were then joined by other policemen, all aiming to arrest Armando and put him in jail. The black-haired girl decided then to use her lightning spells on Armando, one of which managed to hit him. The shock was so powerful he did not resist, and was pretty much forced to surrender. The crimson-haired policewoman handcuffs him, saying: "You're under arrest for drug smuggling. You have quite a lot to say at the police's HQ.".

Armando coughed up some blood and asked: "Who... Who are you two?!".

"Ara ara, you don't know who are we? Then, let's tell him~". The two women presented themselves, first off the crimson-haired one: "My name is Rias Gremory, codename Switch Princess.".

Then the black-haired one: "And I am Akeno Himejima, codename Priestess of Lightning.".

And finally, the two stroke a pose together: "Call us the Girls In Black!"

"I... I can't believe it... I've been arrested by two rookies.", muttered Armando.

"Don't make such a fuss, we'll see if you will go to jail or not, so take your time~", said Akeno.

**At the BCPD HQ...**

**BGM: Wu-Tang Clan - "Protect Ya Neck"**

"Now, Armando... If you confess we can end this sooner.", said Rias, doing the part of the "good cop".

"...I don't want to confess.", Armando said with crossed arms.

"Ara ara, you say that because you know you will go to jail~", Akeno teased Armando; she was doing the "bad cop". "If you don't want to talk, this will make you talk.". Winking, with a smile on her face, Akeno was about to strike Armando again with her lightning bolts.

"R-Rias, please do something!", Armando felt a shiver going down his spine, and fearful of getting zapped again, he tried to find protection from Rias, who answered: "Don't worry, if you confess, Akeno won't zap you.".

"Fine, fine! I will!", Armando surrendered to the duo's will. He tried to confess, but could not. He feared that if he confessed, Rias and Akeno would use the informations to destroy his smuggling empire piece by piece.

"Gee, is the confession a tongue-twister for you?", Akeno continued to play the "bad cop" part.

"Oh, it would be nice of you if you don't stare me like that!", Armando blurted out. The black-haired beauty did so, and Armando confessed. It was a pretty long one, around 45 minutes.

"Alright then, guess you really are a smuggler like they told us.", said Rias, as she and Akeno dragged Armando to his cell.

"OK, Armando, according to state laws, you will be spending your entire life in detention.", said the red-haired cop. Armando was petrified from this declaration.

Akeno zapped Armando one last time, saying: "Come on, get your cheeks into the cell~". The smuggler, scared of the "Priestess of Lightning", got into the cell headlong. As the two girls walked away after closing the cell door, however, Armando made a rather odd look. What was he planning?

**BGM: INXS - "Original Sin"**

Rias and Akeno were walking down the HQ's hallway.

"Sure that you are a rather over-the-top cop, Akeno. Why didn't you use the taser the boss gave you?", Rias asked her best friend.

"Ara ara, Rias. It's because its shock is not as powerful as my good old lightnings!", Akeno replied. "And plus, look at you, you really follow the rules like if they were the gospel! Why don't you cross the line at least once?!".

Rias took a deep breath, and calmly responded: "Because I want to be a good cop. I don't wanna become a creepy sadist like you."

The two peered at each other a little, before bursting out laughing. They might use different tactics in their missions – Rias is more of a by-the-book cop, Akeno likes to break the rules instead – but in the end, they are still friends no matter what.

Not far away, however, someone was knocking at the HQ's doors. Who was it?

**END**

**Who will be the next outlaws Rias and Akeno have to fight against? Who is knocking on the HQ's doors? And what is planning Armando? Find out on the next chapter of Girls In Black (when the writer gets to it, that is)!**


	2. Red Sky At Night

**A/N: Second chapter here! This is to introduce Issei and his role in the story – as some kind of misfortuned pervert, who tries to fight the crime of Blacklock City, but failing miserably at it, at least initially. Rias and Akeno still have their canon feelings for him however, that is, they love him a lot.**

Chapter 2. Red Sky at Night

**BGM: The Pharcyde - "Oh Shit"**

"Is somebody here!? Don't tell me this police station is deserted!", Issei was knocking on the BCPD HQ's doors. Far behind him there were two gunmen, sent by the Blacklock branch of the Yakuza to hunt down our friendly neighborhood pervert.

Inside the HQ, the policemen heard Issei's cries for help. Rias and Akeno immediately recognized his voice. "Oh, don't tell me it's our loved Ise!", Rias felt worried for Issei's safety. "Ara ara, poor Ise's in trouble again! Better help him~", Akeno said with a sly tone, as the two went towards the door to open it and let Issei in.

**BGM: Puscifer - "Rev 22:20"**

Issei finally entered, but while doing so he was pushing so hard he fell down rather comically. He immediately backed himself up, and looked behind... And what he saw was something that made him go "OH GOD YES!". They were Rias and Akeno, sensually looking at him. "Lookie here, if it isn't Ise!", said Rias. "Rias! Akeno! Finally I've found my two angels (and to think I'm a devil...)!", Issei couldn't curb his enthusiasm. "And damn, you're wearing really nice suits!", he then ogled at Rias' and Akeno's quite skimpy policewoman outfits. It was a sight that made Issei's blood pressure go to the stars. "Oh, Ise! You can keep looking if you like it.", said Rias with a loving smile. "Ara ara, Ise-kun~", murmured Akeno.

"Still, I'm in big trouble! I tried to bust an illegal prostitution ring operated by the Yakuza – yes, I know it's rather funny because I'm a pervert – and now guess what! Some Yakuza thugs are after my ass!", Issei explained the terrible situation he found himself into.

"Oh, we can deal with this~". Akeno exited from the HQ, and with a rather unsettling smile, she wiped out all of the Yakuza henchmen who were after Issei, with one powerful lightning strike. "Stay away from Ise if you don't want to get punished.", she said with a sadistic tone. Right after that, she giggled.

**BGM: Muse - "Time Is Running Out"**

Minutes later, Issei was in a confession room to talk about this prostitution ring to Rias and Akeno. He was quite afraid, however, as he thought the Yakuza could spy on him.

"Ise, you can talk to us! The walls are soundproof and we turned off all CCTV cameras.", Rias heartened up her beloved.

"OK... Last night I went to Tight Rope – Blacklock's red light district, and I've seen a prostitute getting beaten up by her pimp. I wanted to help her, so I've chased the pimp and beaten him up. Apparently the pimp has told the Yakuza he got all roughed up by me, and for some reason they found me by face and... Here I am, in the police HQ, trying to find refuge from a bunch of pissed Yakuza hoodlums!", Issei explained.

"Ara ara, such chivalry you have~", Akeno congratulated Issei for the deed he's done. "You deserve a reward, you know...", she winked, with a certain erotic twist to it. Ise's face became red as a tomato, but was flattered by Akeno's advances. Rias, however, glared at her, and said: "Hands off my Ise.". The Girls in Black were again on the brink of another catfight on who can have Issei.

"There, girls!", Ise tried to calm them down. It succeeded.

"Alright, guess the Girls in Black are back in action.", said Rias, while preparing herself with all the necessary to foil the Yakuza's prostitution circle: .44 gun, nightstick, badge, taser, and most of all, she channeled her devil powers. Akeno did the same.

"So, we're off?", Issei asked. "We're off.", Rias answered. The trio then exited the HQ to destroy the prostitution ring once and for all.

_**At the Tight Rope...**_

**BGM: Peaches - "AA XXX"**

"The Tight Rope... So this is Blacklock's red light district.", said Rias.

It was still night-time, so the Tight Rope was still bustling and full of life. "Ara ara, what a lovely place. I'll remember it for the time being~", said Akeno, winking at Issei. The pervert blushed a little.

A prostitute approached Issei, and said: "Hey gorgeous, lookin' for some fun?". He answered: "No, I'm sorry. But I have to ask ya some questions.".

She said: "What?"

Issei asked: "Who is your... Errr... Employer?"

The prostitute responded: "Imma free agent, but I've heard of an illegal circle ran by a group of criminals."

Rias shown her badge, presenting herself: "I am Rias Gremory, agent of the BCPD. Please tell us everything you know of this prostitution ring.".

The prostitute explained, while pointing to a derelict building nearby: "Not like I know everything, but I've heard the managers of this ring would meet in that building every night."

Rias thanked her and said: "Don't tell anyone you told us this.". The trio then went to the building to bust the ring.

_**Once entering the building...**_

**BGM: Black Star Riders - "All Hell Breaks Loose"**

Once entering, Rias and Akeno took out the guns and screamed to the criminals: "PUT 'EM UP! THIS IS THE BCPD! You're all under arrest for soliciting prostitution!".

One of the grunts yelped: "Shit, the cops! Bring out the guns!". A big shootout began, with Rias and Akeno using their .44 guns. On the other hand, Issei used his Boosted Gear to knock out the grunts one by one. "This is for the girls you've been mistreating!", he screamed in anger.

While Rias was using the scenery around her to remain stealth, Akeno instead was powering through like a juggernaut. As she powered through, she then found a door. Akeno commanded Rias and Issei to come near her with a wave of hand. Once they opened the door, however, they couldn't believe what was on the other side...

_Apparently the prostitution ring wasn't the only thing the Yakuza was operating there in the Tight Rope._

**BGM: Spank Rock - "Bump"**

It was a room entirely covered with shelvings. The shelvings contained tons and tons of pornographic movies. Issei entered first, and was also the first of the trio to acknowledge they were porn films. It should go without saying that he was in cloud nine, seeing all these movies he could steal from the Yakuza. After all, he's a pervert. "Oh my God! So many triple-X movies! THIS IS AWESOME!", he shouted blissfully. "Ara ara, so many red-light movies... I like it.", said Akeno with a rather lascivous tone. "So this is another thing the Yakuza is operating here.", stated Rias. Issei, in the meantime, was sweeping the room to see the porn movies available. The trio then heard the sound of loading guns nearby. They were surrounded by the Yakuza grunts with which they were fighting against. Upon realizing it, Issei stopped dead on his tracks. One man approached the three and said with a menacing tone: "So it was you the one who was destroying our ring piece by piece...".

Issei asked, with a determined voice: "Who are you?!".

The man was wearing a dark red tuxedo with matching leather pants and leather shoes. He was also carrying with himself a golden staff, and on top of his head there was a hat with a feather hanging on it. "Just call me Reisuke Nishikuni.", he presented himself.

**Who is Reisuke Nishikuni? Find out on the next chapter of Girls in Black!**


	3. Pimp's Delight

Chapter 3. Pimp's Delight

**BGM: 50 Cent - "P.I.M.P."**

"Just call me Reisuke Nishikuni.".

The dressed-in-dark red man presented himself. Issei showed off the Boosted Gear's gauntlet, with a predatory look. "We just met, and I don't like you one bit already.", he said.

"What do you want from us?! And what role do you play in the Yakuza here?!", Rias asked with a peeved tone.

"Oh, I run the prostitution and pornography sector of the Yakuza here in Blacklock.", said Reisuke, while smoking a cigar.

Issei replied, with a sarcastic tone: "Oh really? I swear I couldn't have knew before!".

"...I like your snark, youngster.", Reisuke complimented Issei, who then asked: "And why do you carry that golden staff?".

"Can't you see that I'm a pimp! If I were not I wouldn't run this fruitful branch here!".

"A pimp... So it was YOU who beaten up that prostitute last night! And if there's one thing I can't stand, is mistreating women!", Issei tried to assault Issei, but was quickly intercepted by Reisuke, who parried the attack with his staff. "...Nice move.", Reisuke complimented Issei once again. "But it wasn't me... They were my thugs. Bitch wanted to spend the money she got, wanted to buy some Gucci things. She don't know the game I play.".

"I don't know either... AND I DON'T WANT TO!", Issei assaulted Reisuke again, but still unsuccesfully.

"Keep attacking all you want. I make my moves. I'm a gentleman, you know.", Reisuke slyly murmured.

Issei simply can't stand Reisuke anymore. Driven by his sense of chivalry, he screamed in anger, while activating his Boosted Gear: "_**YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MOTHERFUCKER!**_".

**BGM: Eagles of Death Metal - "Don't Speak (I Came To Make a Bang!)"**

_**WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOST!**_

Issei, now completely enveloped inside the Boosted Gear's armor – Scale Mail, attacked Reisuke with all his might, but the grunts quickly started to shoot with their combat guns. The bullets did not even faze the pervert. And just to make matters worse for them, the Boosted Gear kept on exponentially multiplying Issei's physical power every 10 seconds.

For Reisuke, however, that wasn't a big deal, as Reisuke's staff actually reproduces the powes of one of the Longinus, the Dimension Lost.

By swinging the staff, Reisuke creates an impenetrable haze that blocks any attack, and those unlucky enough to get caught in the mist get trapped in an alternate space.

Issei knew it, however, as the original Dimension Lost is wielded by one member of the Hero Faction, part of the Khaos Brigade. It wasn't easy for him, however, as the haze was extremely thick, and therefore, he chose to unleash the Illegal Move Trident.

_**WELSH SONIC BOOST KNIGHT! ARMOR RELEASE! CHANGE SONIC BOOSTER!**_

In this form, Issei gained the powers of a Knight Evil Piece. He had tremendous speed, but paper-thin armor. It was perfect to counter the Dimension Lost's haze. He became so fast Reisuke couldn't see where he was, and thus, decided to cover the room entirely in the haze. Everybody except the two quickly exited the room, out of fear of getting trapped in the alternate space the haze created.

It seemed to work initially, but because some time has passed, Issei _broke_ the haze – much to Reisuke's own shock – and brutalized the pimp.

"How did he-", he couldn't finish the line as he got punched right in the face by Issei.

That punch was so powerful it instantly knocked out Reisuke. The haze vanished into nothingness, and Rias and Akeno arrested the pimp. "You are under arrest for prostitution and illegal pornography smuggling.", said the red-haired beauty, as she handcuffed Reisuke. She then said to Issei: "You've done a great job as always, Ise! We'll contact the Inspector to reward you once we go back to the HQ.".

"Ara ara, Ise-kun, remind me never to make you angry!", said Akeno, with an irresistible smile on her face.

_At the BCPD HQ..._

**BGM: Markus Kienzl - "Dundy Lion"**

As Reisuke was put in enclosure by a group of BCPD members, Issei, Rias and Akeno went to the office of Inspector Hughes.

"I've heard you three have successfully arrested Reisuke Nishikuni, the leader of the Yakuza's local branch of sex business.", said the Inspector.

"Yes, we did, Inspector.", said Rias.

"I've totally expected it from you two, Girls in Black. I knew you had the right tools to beat him.", he congratulated the two. "But regarding you, Issei... You helped the Girls in Black defeat him. And I frankly should give you props for that.", he patted Issei's head a little, in sign of congratulations.

"We've also impounded all of the material the Yakuza was about to smuggle. There are about a few hundred movies.", the pervert pointed out. He then thought: 'And I'm going to watch some of them with Rias and Akeno! This is going to be so amazing!'.

"Good, where is the impounded material?", questioned the Inspector.

"In the property room. It's one big-ass pile of films!", Akeno pointed out, as the four went there to see the big mass.

_In the property room..._

The Inspector was thunderstruck from that sight, a huge pile of triple-X movies that were about to be edited and sold by the Yakuza.

"The Yakuza had all these movies?!", said the Inspector.

"Yes.", flatly said Issei. "Being a pervert, for me it's really awesome.". Inspector Hughes was in the meantime checking the pile, looking at the covers of these red-light DVDs.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'll take one of these with me.", said Issei, while picking up one of the DVDs.

"Go ahead, but make sure you take it back once you finished watching it.", said the Inspector, as Issei and the Girls in Black walked away and left the HQ to go to their residence in the outskirts of Blacklock. Issei said to the girls, with a sensual overtone in his voice: "You wanna go watch, girls?".

Rias said: "Sure! Why would I refuse to spend some private time with you, Ise?".

Akeno concurred with Rias. She said, with a wanton tone, and all while tickling Issei's chest: "Ara ara, we'll have some hot and steamy fun together...". Rias glared at her: "Oh no, Akeno, don't take such big steps.".

**What are Issei, Rias and Akeno up to?**


End file.
